Surviving in a Broken World
by Furry Wolf
Summary: OK, I did my best on this! Enjoy!
1. A New Home

**OK! I LOVE SKYRIM! But i'm not that "Skyrim for the nords!" types! Sure, elves can be jerks sometimes... but hey, it's whatever! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I am in my room packing my tings for my first trip out of Whiterun, my home. I have already packed my clothing and am in the process of packing the old sword my dad had given me. It was made of steel as old as the fall of Alduin the world eater, yet it still had a twinkle to it. I then packed some food and mead to eat drink on the way to Riverwood. I finished packing and bolted down the stairs. I smiled at Jorrvaskr, making a mental promise to return here once I got enough skill to fight. Before heading out the door, I turned around and waved my hand goodbye, then left. I walked over to the carriage guy and payed him 50 gold, asking for a ride to Riverwood.

It took an hour or two to arrive at Riverwood, but I was happy when I did! I hopped off the cart and ran into the village. As I passed, the guards said "Hello, welcome to Riverwood!" I looked over to the forge, which was the nearest place. I ran over and looked at the buff guy making and iron sword. I took a deep breath and said "Umm, hello! Would you happen to be looking for an apprentice?" The man glanced at me before saying "Yes, actually. Why, are you wanting to become a blacksmith?" "Something like that." "Well, come here then!" I walked over and waited for a minute wile he got out some materials. Finally he finished and started teaching me. After that he had me make a set of leather armor. "Do you have anywhere to stay, boy?" "No, sir, I do not." "Well, come inside, then!" Once inside he offered me soup. I refused out of politeness, but he refused to let me not eat it. It was delicious!

After I ate a young girl walked in and looked at me. "Umm, dad? Who is this?" "This is my new apprentice. Wait, whats your name, boy?" "My name is Jeremiah." He nodded and the girl walked over. "I'm Dorthe. I am my fathers other apprentice." she looked me up and down. I looked her up and down well. She was quite beautiful, too. She had well-toned skin, probably from helping her dad in the forge, sea blue eyes, and sparkling white teeth. We talked for a bit, at one point pulling out my sword to show it to her. She admired it, asking who made it. "A woman who works in Whiterun as a blacksmith." She nodded and said "I hope to work in a forge and make a sword as good as this one day!" I smiled and said that i'm sure she would. Then they showed me to a bed upstairs.

I worked in the forge for a long time, getting to know everyone in town. Dorthe was definitely my best friend! We did almost everything together. We were working the forge one day when the worst thing possible that could happen, happened. A dragon came soaring down into the village. Everyone screamed with terror. Alvor, the blacksmith who taught me, went charging in with a steel sword, only to be whacked with a gigantic tail. He hit the house with a sickening crunch. Dorthe and I ran over, knowing he was not gonna live. He looked at me and said, very weakly, "G-get Dorthe out of here. Run somewhere safe! And please, keep each other safe." Then he went limp. A helped Dorthe up as she cried. "Come on, I know a place we can go... and i'm sorry for your fathers death..."

I took her to Whiterun. What we saw was, once again, horrifying. Whiterun Was burned down, and now had a dragon sleeping inside. I breathed in and out furiously. I ran at the dragon and shoved a sword through his skull. His eyes opened for a second before he went limp. I ripped out a few of his teeth and ran to the Skyforge. When I got there, I began reinforcing my steel sword. Once I finished With that, I made another steel sword and reinforced it as well. I handed it Dorthe and started training her. This would get interesting if tings were the same in other holds as they were here...

* * *

**OK, what did ya'll think? Oh, and any guests who have never written a story, remember, you don't have the right to criticize!**


	2. Fighting

**OK, maybe I was a little... rude about guest's commenting. I realize everyone is aloud to have an opinion. I just wish _some _people were a little bit kinder about there critcism. Some people won't have seen the comment on my FNAF story. It was a little rude! "I have read cereal boxes scarier than this!" That kinda irritated me! All I ask is that ya'll think before leaving a review. If your gonna be a critic, at least be kind about it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dorthe and I walked into what remained of Whiterun. We had made our base here, since everywhere was wrecked and battles raged all around. We had made our main home in Dragonsreach. We had just come back from gathering materials. Skyrim had now become survival of the fittest, and to live, you had to fight. The dragons were not the only cause of this. Daedra had attacked as well, along with draugr, skeletons, and vampires. I looked over at Dorthe. Her father had been killed by a dragon.

"Well, that was a pretty good supply run, if I do say so myself!" She said cheerfully.

"I agree, and we only had to fight skeletons, too! It was way worth it!" I replied.

"So, what shall we do now?" She said as we unloaded our stuff.

"Well, we could reinforce these walls, or we could kick back and relax." I said

"Lets relax. Come on!" She said as she ran off.

I ran after her as quickly as I could. It was hard to run in full armor. I still beat her, though, since I took an shorter way. We laughed as we walked inside. We stopped laughing when we saw the bandit rummaging through our supplies. I ran at him, sword raised and ready to take a life. He looked up and screamed like little girl. He ran upstairs with me close behind.

"Get back here, thief! I will slaughter you and spread your blood over the gate as a warning not to enter!" I yelled at him.

"Wait! Maybe we can make a deal!" He yelled, desperation emanating from every bit of his voice.

I stopped for a bit and looked at him as he coward before me. Dorthe came up and looked at him. We glared at him in a 'speak or die' sort of way. He looked at us, pure terror shining in his eyes. I pointed my sword at him. He gulped and then spoke.

"Maybe we can help each other, hmm? I can help you gather materials, and you can promise not to kill me! Sound like a good deal to you?" He said hesitating the entire time.

"Hmm. What do you think, Dorthe? Shall we let this skeever-brain live? Or shall we kill him off and be done with it?"

"Hmm, I don't like the look of him. If we let him live, he could get a group and charge in again. We should kill him." She said with a bored tone in her voice.

"Well, if you say so. Sorry, buddy, your out of luck today." And with that, I plunged my sword into his heart.

I looked at Dorthe and began to feel Wary. She was a wonderful friend, but she was slowly becoming more aggressive. I never knew if she might turn on me one day. I looked at her for a bit longer before going downstairs to prepare some meat for cooking. I felt her behind me as I worked, watching me, and I wondered what she was watching me for. Once I finished, she got to work cooking it. I saw a flash in her eyes, and wondered what it was for a bit before pushing aside to go patrol outside of Dragonsreach. I heard something at the market stalls, even though I was only just outside the door of dragons reach. Whoever it was, they were not too quiet! That would be their downfall. I tiptoed quietly down the steps, through the row of destroyed houses, all the way to the market stalls. I now knew why whoever was here was so loud. It was because it was a whole group. I stepped out and they all stopped rummaging. They slowly looked at me. They drew their swords, ready for a battle.

"Well, well! What have we here, hmm? A child with less blade experience than a skeever?" A tall, muscular guy said.

"I think you may be right, Grolder!" A skinnier girl said.

"What should we do with him, hmm?" A bulkier looking girl said.

"Lets kill him! What do you say, Aleira, Seldima?" The Grolder said.

"I agree!" Aleira, the skinnier one, said.

"Yes, lets kill the fool!" Seldima, the bulky one, said.

"Fat chance! You couldn't kill a skeever if it sat there staring at you!" I yelled, taunting them.

Aleira ran at me, sword raised. I stepped to the side as soon as she swung, then ran behind her and cut her head off. The other two looked astonished, then snapped out of it and ran at me with a battle ax and a mace raised. I smirked and dodged them both. The battle went on for a while before Dorthe showed up and stabbed Grolder's heart. Seldima stared at us before running off. After a bit I took the bodies of the thief, Grolder, and Aleira, and started literally painting the gate to the city with their blood. I finished just before dark and ran into Dragonsreach and went to bed, sleeping next to Dorthe. I had a good nights rest and woke up the next morning, ready for anything.

* * *

**So, was this awesome or what? Make any jokes you want, nice about them. Anyway, bye!**


	3. A Surprising Turn Of Events

**Alright, who thinks that once I finish reading all the warriors series, I should start a story on it? Oh, and whose a fan of the warriors? Comment, plz!**

* * *

After painting the gates with blood, I noticed a large decrease in bandits, and a large increase in predators. My luck is wonderful, huh? And to top it off, Dorthe keeps on getting more aggressive. I try to talk to her and she snaps at me! if this gets out of hand, I may only have to choices. Run, or... no, I can't think abot that. If the time comes, I will run.

Anyway, at the moment, I'm fending off wolves, again! Dorthe is inside, doing... whatever she does when she is alone. Yesterday, it was a lot worse than wolves. A dragon. That's right, a dragon. The over grown winged argonian flew right onto Dragonsreach. I now have a pet dragon. Well, if you call trapping a dragon, then binding his mouth as having a pet dragon. A month before that, there had been another dragon. Right after I killed it, a strong wind pushed me over. And then I found these words engraved in the wall of what was once Breezehome. When I got near and read it, a strange feeling entered my mouth. I plan to ask the dragon about it. Dragons are wise, right? I just realized, I have been swinging at empty air for and hour...

* * *

Well, Dorthe is still being unpleasant. I might ask the dragon about that as well. Well, there he is. **(He is a normal dragon) **Time to ask him a question or two. Maybe three. Well, here goes nothing, I'm unbinding his mouth.

"Let me go, mortal!" He shouts immediately.

"Maybe if you answer my next to questions, I will." I reply. He seems to think for a bit.

"Fine. What do you want, fool?" He says.

"First off, whats this word mean, and why is it that every time I say it, even the air seems to shiver?" As I showed it to him, he gasped.

"Speak the word to me, quickly!" I Looked at him for a bit, puzzled. Finally, I spoke it. What happened next was... weird.

"I am yours to command, Dovakin." Said the dragon. I looked at him for a second, puzzled. After a inute or two, he spoke again.

"So you are Dovakin!" He said, almost triumphantly.

"Dovakin...? Wait, you mean a Dragonborn!?" I said, quite confused now.

The dragon sighed, and I just new that, mentally, a was calling me an imbecile. He blow a puff of smoke, then looked at me again.

"You said _questions_. What are the others?" He said.

"Do you know why my friend, Dorthe, is being... unpleasant?" I asked. He grumbled about my idiocy for a bit before answering.

"It's a female thing. How should I know what the problem is?" He said. I shrugged.

"Alright, I will release you now." I walked over to the trapping lever and pulled, raising the trap.

As soon as I walked back over to the dragon, Dorthe walked through the door holding two swords. the look n her eyes gave me the feeling that both were for me... but not to hold. I think the dragon came to the same conclusion, since he sighed and whispered, "Get on my back, quickly!" As soon as i turned toward him, Dorthe let out a cry for blood. I looked at her one last time. and that's when I noticed it. Her eyes were blood shot, and she had fangs. And she looked thirsty. I practically hurled myself onto the dragons back. As soon as I was on, he turned around, ran, and took off. I could here her cry of frustration. Before we were out of earshot, she yelled one thing.

"I will find you! Your blood will be mine!" That sent a shiver up my back. Dorthe was a vampire, that was for sure. And I believe I know how...

I had heard something outside. Me and Dorthe were on our way to check it out. We arrived at the bottom of the steps to find a bunch of vampires going through the wreckage. When Dorthe gasped, their attention was caught. The finksrst one laughed about a night time meal. They had charged us. We battled, knowing we could win. When we finished, we checked ourselves. I had not a scratch on me. dorthe said she hadn't, but the events that just happened told me that that was a lie.

I sighed, causing the dragon to glance back. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. At least I'm alive." I said. He nodded.

"Sorry for being a bit... harsh. I was just frightened. You try getting trapped by a lower creature, and see how you feel." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks for saving me, by the way." I said.

"No problem. Whats your name, Dovakin?" He responded.

"I'm Jeremiah. Yours?" I asked.

"I'm Kun Yol Vrii, meaning Light Fire Scale. You can call me by just one of them if you like, though." He answered.

"Alright, Kun." I said, smiling, as we neared a cave.

* * *

**So this was a good chapter. And by the way, that's the real meaning of the dragons name. look up a translator. I did... Btw, who thinks I should do a fan fiction story about some Na'vi.(If you don't know what that is, imagine the blue people from the movie avatar.) Well, bye!**


End file.
